


love, love is the warmest colour

by pvnkflamingo



Category: La Vingança | El Revenge (2016), Ok burrito, Original Work
Genre: Cute, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Meeting the Parents, Trains!, burritos in love, spain!, traveling!
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-01-15 09:27:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18496114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pvnkflamingo/pseuds/pvnkflamingo
Summary: • I've discovered a man like no other man, I've found a love to love like no other can •





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sunflowersutra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflowersutra/gifts).



> Este rabisco, como todos os outros, é dedicado ao meu amado Arthur, meu beautiful golden sunflower, a Wonderland da minha Denver. Te amo, cariño 💙
> 
> O título vem de uma das minhas músicas favoritas da banda inglesa Δ (alt-J): Nara, do álbum This is All Yours.

Os últimos raios do sol se derramavam sobre as ondas, conferindo um brilho rosa-alaranjado ao dia que terminava na costa espanhola. Os dois caminhavam pela praia, arrastando os pés, de mãos dadas, em um silêncio confortável. Martin olhava de tempos em tempos para a expressão tranquila no rosto daquele que tanto amava, como se tentasse capturar os pensamentos que voavam livremente por trás daqueles olhos.

“Você está feliz, _cariño_? Com essa viagem? Comigo?” perguntou o loiro, suavemente.

Os olhos escuros o encararam, refletindo a luz do pôr-do-sol.

“Você ainda tem alguma dúvida disso?” rebateu Vadão, puxando o namorado gentilmente em sua direção, envolvendo-o em um abraço. “Eu tô muito feliz, amor”.

 

Há apenas algumas horas, estavam almoçando com os pais de Martin, em uma _villa_ a alguns quilômetros de Barcelona, na costa catalã.

 

... 

 

Estavam quase completando três anos de namoro; há cerca de um ano moravam juntos. O pequeno e simpático apartamento do dublê em São Paulo havia sido invadido por música e o aroma de café amargo todas as manhãs, e a gata Sofia de repente se viu obrigada a aceitar não apenas um humano estranho que fazia barulho, mas também um cão irritantemente animado em um espaço que era só dela e de seu humano. Depois de um ano de ligações perdidas e mensagens de texto, a saudade esmagadora e a certeza crescente de terem encontrado um no outro uma felicidade tão plena que era impossível cogitar que aquilo pudesse chegar ao fim, Martin fez daquela sua nova casa. Já não passavam mais que alguns dias separados, quando um dos dois precisava viajar por causa trabalho (geralmente o músico).

Era um fim de tarde tranquilo quando Martin decidiu arriscar.

“ _Cariño_ , o que acha de passar umas semanas na Europa?” perguntou o loiro, resolvendo abordar o assunto aos poucos, se mexendo um pouco no sofá sem perceber.

“Eu sei que meu trabalho não é exatamente uma rotina de escritório das 9 às 18 mas eu ainda tenho que ir trabalhar, amor” riu Vadão, com os olhos ainda focados na televisão, confortavelmente encostado no corpo do namorado.

“Duas semanas de férias. Quando você quiser. Eu me programo para não ter shows nesses dias, ou consigo alguém para me substituir se necessário” insistiu Martin, atraindo a total atenção do moreno.

“Por que essa animação toda de repente? Tá fugindo de quem?” perguntou o brasileiro, desconfiado.

“Não estou fugindo de ninguém. Eu só… Queria ir visitar meus pais. E não quero ir sem você” admitiu o músico.

Vadão piscou um pouco mais que o de costume, e se ajeitou no sofá para olhar para o namorado. “Você quer… que eu conheça seus pais?”

“Se você não quiser, tudo bem” esclareceu Martin “Eu pensei que a gente podia viajar juntos. E se você não quiser conhecê-los, bem… ainda vai poder passear e se divertir por lá enquanto eu vou encontrar os velhos”.

Os olhos do dublê pareciam levemente assustados - uma expressão que o loiro via cada vez menos à medida que o tempo passava e o relacionamento deles florescia e se fortalecia. “...E se eles não gostarem de mim?” perguntou, a voz controlada demonstrando todo o seu nervosismo.

“Eu ainda vou te amar mais do que tudo e mais do que qualquer pessoa que já amei. Mas tenho certeza de que vão gostar de você, _cariño_. Eles já gostam, para falar a verdade. Dizem que você me faz bem” revelou Martin, beijando carinhosamente a mão do namorado, aguardando uma resposta.

Vadão pareceu discutir consigo mesmo por algum tempo, os olhos não mais prestando atenção nas imagens coloridas na tela a sua frente. O loiro deu aquele tempo para ele, tranquilamente esperando por uma resposta - fosse positiva ou negativa. Não havia porque pressionar o dublê quanto a aquilo, principalmente quando nem havia uma data ainda. Deixava sempre claro que antes de qualquer coisa, respeitava Vadão, seus sentimentos, suas convicções, seus tempos, seus limites, seus silêncios carregados de reflexões. Se o namorado não confiasse e se sentisse confortável com ele, de que valeria tudo aquilo?

“Eu vou ver quando posso sair de férias” proferiu o brasileiro, um tanto sério e pensativo. “E então podemos discutir o que fazemos ou não. Mas quem vai encontrar babá para o Zico e a Sofia é você. Eu não confio mais no Caco pra manter a paz aqui com esses dois”.

“Tudo bem” o músico deu uma risada contente, e beijou o namorado com ternura. “Muito obrigado por considerar, _mi amor_.”

Vadão suspirou e apoiou a cabeça no ombro de Martin. “Não precisa agradecer” disse, um tanto sem jeito, sorrindo. O loiro apenas sorriu de volta e o apertou mais forte contra si. 


	2. Chapter 2

As malas haviam chegado em perfeitas condições, para o alívio de Martin, que parecia ser particularmente azarado quando se tratava de perder bagagem. O aeroporto em Madri estava razoavelmente tranquilo, e não demorou para conseguirem um táxi até o hotel. O plano era descansar um pouco e sair para jantar em algum lugar tranquilo; no dia seguinte visitariam alguns pontos turísticos na capital. O argentino estava ansioso para tirar milhares de fotos de Vadão no Palácio Real, arrastá-lo para algum museu onde pudesse ouvir os comentários inusitados e debochados do dublê sobre obras de arte feitas antes de qualquer um deles nascerem e aproveitar ao máximo a gastronomia local, como bons turistas. 

“É diferente voar com você, ao invés de até onde você está” observou Martin, segurando a mão do namorado entre as suas enquanto o trânsito fluía ao redor deles e as ruas de Madri se mostravam aos dois. “Obrigado por vir comigo, amor”.

Os olhos de Vadão estavam escondidos atrás dos óculos escuros, mas a expressão em seu rosto era suave, desarmada, e ligeiramente carinhosa. “A gente acabou de chegar e já está aí todo emocionado. Nesse ritmo vai chorar só de ver a chave do quarto.”

Martin riu e se aproximou para beijar o amado, antes que este o visse corando. 

 

…

 

No dia seguinte, o loiro se divertiu vendo o namorado tentando se comunicar com os espanhóis sem sua ajuda (ao mesmo tempo em que achava adorável as tentativas de Vadão de descrever o que queria quando as palavras em espanhol lhe faltavam). 

Aqueles passeios pareciam distrair o dublê de seu nervosismo em conhecer os pais de Martin, pelo que o loiro era grato. Entendia o sentimento - conhecer Teresa Fraga havia sido uma experiência muito melhor do que podia ter imaginado, mas os momentos que precederam aquele encontro o encheram de uma inquietude desconfortável, o medo de desagradar sempre presente. Quanto menos o namorado pensasse sobre aquilo melhor seria, imaginava Martin. 

A opinião dos pais sobre seu relacionamento com Vadão não o preocupava, porém; não eram uma família muito convencional, e Martin havia crescido com o máximo de liberdade possível para tomar suas próprias decisões. Camille e Rafael Vélez eram espíritos livres, ainda mais que o filho - viveram na Argentina com Martin até este alcançar a maioridade e começar a estudar música folclórica latina; Camille sugeriu então ao marido que fossem para a Espanha, sua terra natal, para uma viagem curta que havia se transformado em mudança permanente. Desde então a família se esforçava para se ver ao menos uma vez ao ano, já que Martin não queria deixar tudo o que conhecia para trás, apegado a suas raízes e aos amigos que fizera. Viviam naquele arranjo há dezesseis anos - as vidas que levavam, em cantos diferentes do mundo, só se tocavam superficialmente, através de histórias e fotografias. 

Aquela distância, tanto física quanto emocional, fazia com que os pais soubessem muito pouco sobre sua vida amorosa além do que as fotos postadas na internet mostravam. Era sem dúvida alguma muito mais fácil manter contato do que já havia sido - ligações internacionais eram incomparavelmente mais acessíveis do que eram quando os pais se mudaram - mas a família Vélez já havia caído em um silêncio transatlântico confortável, compartilhando apenas os acontecimentos mais marcantes. Como, por exemplo, uma mudança de endereço para outro país.

“Em todos esses anos ninguém conseguiu te prender em lugar nenhum. Nós não teríamos conseguido se tentássemos, nem mesmo quando você era um garotinho animado demais com o mundo e suas aventuras. Mas por ele, você estabelece pouso fixo” disse o pai, quando Martin contou sobre o motivo de alugar o apartamento na Argentina e se mudar para São Paulo. O músico se viu ansioso pela conclusão do pai - um homem das letras, de pensamentos profundos e longos silêncios - com uma expectativa que não sentia há tempos. 

Rafael Vélez então riu. “Ele te tem na palma da mão, não é, filho?”

 

Martin podia apenas concordar. Meses depois ali estava ele, sorrindo fascinado enquanto Vadão tentava contar a história de Jorge para o dono de um Opala verde-neon (que gentilmente havia parado para explicar-lhes o caminho que deviam fazer do palácio ao estádio Santiago Bernabéu), sentindo-se o mais sortudo dos homens.


	3. Chapter 3

O trem seguia veloz em direção a Barcelona; as cores que passavam pela janela brilhavam cada vez mais intensamente, conforme o sol subia no céu e iluminava a paisagem.

Era uma linda manhã de sábado, em plena primavera. Martin alternava entre olhar pela janela e para o namorado que cochilava com a cabeça apoiada em seu ombro. Vadão havia dormido mal - se por conta do nervosismo ou da mudança de fuso horário, ou mesmo ambos os fatores, não havia dito. Acordaram cedo para aproveitar o desjejum no hotel antes de ir até a estação, e era visível o cansaço no rosto do dublê, que procurava um pouco de energia em uma quantidade de café maior do que costumava tomar (a dose absurda de açúcar aumentando proporcionalmente). Assim que encontraram uma cabine vazia no trem, o moreno havia se aconchegado no assento, segurando a mão de Martin, e se deixado levar pelo sono inquieto embalado pelo ritmo suave e silencioso do trem.

Observando o rosto do namorado, que parecia tão mais tranquilo e sério em seu sono, o argentino concluiu que talvez os dois devessem saltar antes do destino final, aproveitar mais um pouco daquela viagem como um casal, somente os dois.

Quando chegavam à cidade de Zaragoza, Martin acordou Vadão gentilmente.

“Ei, _burrito_. Que tal comer uns chocolates?”

 

…

 

As praças da cidade estavam cheias de vida, cores e diversos idiomas. Músicos de rua tocavam desde músicas tradicionais folclóricas a versões instrumentais de músicas pop americanas, com o mesmo entusiasmo, e os estojos dos instrumentos brilhavam com as moedas que eram oferecidas pelos turistas.

Martin havia deixado as malas em uma pequena pousada, sem necessariamente alugar um quarto; aquela era uma decisão para mais tarde.

“Podemos ir até a cidade velha e depois voltar para a tour do chocolate” sugeriu, o rosto pensativo, tentando lembrar-se da última visita que havia feito a Zaragoza.

“Seus pais não estão esperando a gente para almoçar?” perguntou Vadão, parecendo se divertir com a impulsividade do namorado que apenas decidiu parar ali, sem qualquer planejamento.

“Podemos almoçar com eles amanhã. Podemos jantar com eles hoje ainda, se não estiver muito cansado para viajar. São férias, _cariño_. A gente pode fazer o que quiser” argumentou o loiro, os olhos claros brilhando com a animação.

“Você usava essa estratégia com todos os namorados que levava para os seus pais conhecer?” Vadão não pretendia soar tão curioso - naquela altura do relacionamento já conversavam abertamente sobre muitas coisas, mas ainda parecia haver tanto a descobrir. Martin falava sobre os pais com a raridade de quem fala de um amigo distante de colégio, e o brasileiro aproveitava essas oportunidades para aprender mais sobre o passado do namorado.

“Não… Eu nunca trouxe nenhum namorado pra eles conhecerem”

“Oh… Namoradas?”

“Também não.” O loiro sorriu para Vadão, colocando um braço em volta da cintura do moreno e puxando-o pra perto.  “Por incrível que pareça, eu não tive tantos namoros sérios assim. Eles conheceram alguns nas vezes em que estiveram na Argentina, mas nunca coincidiu de eu estar com alguém que eu gostasse muito e que estivesse disposto a vir até aqui conhecer os dois.”

“E o que te faz pensar que eu…” começou o brasileiro, parando para encontrar as palavras. “... Que eu valia o trabalho todo? Eu não teria ficado bravo se você quisesse vir sozinho”

“Claro que vale, _cariño_. E tem trabalhado demais, e eu também, a ponto de não aguentar mais certas músicas. Achei que a gente podia se aproveitar em um lugar novo. E meus pais… Eles querem muito te conhecer. E eles nunca fizeram questão de conhecer ninguém” Martin parou, virando-se para encarar o namorado. “Acho que eles perceberam, de algum jeito, o quanto você é importante para mim”

Vadão sorriu para ele, levando a mão que segurava aos lábios, em um gesto que era apenas afeto e ternura silenciosa.

“Você é um bobo mesmo. Nem precisa mais inventar historinha bonitinha para dormir comigo e está aí, sendo todo meloso internacionalmente” riu o dublê, chegando ainda mais perto para um beijo delicado. Ninguém ali ia se importar, certo?

“Tenho que manter o que conquistei” argumentou Martin, sorrindo, o coração batendo mais rápido. “Te manter apaixonado por mim o tempo todo”

O brasileiro riu, como se achasse a ideia absurda. “Eu já me apaixono por você o tempo todo.”

 

...

 

Havia muito o que ver e descobrir por ali, e era divertido ver Martin falando animadamente sobre pratos típicos e fazendo comparações com pratos argentinos e brasileiros. Vadão já esperava semanas de jantares com pratos típicos espanhóis quando voltassem para casa, e a ideia o fez sorrir - no início seu conceito de casa parecia ter mudado tão drasticamente para acomodar Martin (e Zico), mas era cada vez mais forte a certeza de que o argentino de sorriso fácil e o cachorro alegremente bobo apenas preenchiam um espaço que sempre havia pertencido a eles. Por mais que relutasse a se render a pensamentos tão sentimentais, talvez fosse verdade que estavam destinados a se encontrar, e a encontrar um no outro o equilíbrio de que precisavam. 

O passeio não-planejado àquela cidade estava sendo divertido, mas não tirava o foco do evento principal da viagem - e Vadão começava a desejar que eles estivessem chegando em Barcelona, ao invés de só adiar o momento. Não era algo de outro mundo, certo? Havia apresentado o loiro a sua mãe, e agora conheceria os pais dele. 

Não se lembrava a última vez em que fora apresentado aos pais de alguém, e tinha certeza de que nunca havia acontecido em circunstâncias como aquelas. 

Martin seguia ao seu lado, apontando e falando sem parar, e era quase cômica a sua animação. “Então,  _ cariño _ , podemos almoçar por aqui e depois descansar na pousada…” começou o argentino, interrompendo-se ao perceber o namorado quieto e pensativo. “ _ ¿Estás bien, amor _ ?” 

“Estou sim. Vamos, vamos almoçar, mas depois... Barcelona? Eu não quero deixar seus pais esperando mais um dia pelo filho maluco deles.” Vadão sorriu, para mostrar que estava tudo bem. Estava pronto e, curiosamente, até sentia as borboletas no estômago se acalmarem um pouco diante de sua decisão. 

O loiro apertou sua mão, procurando em seu rosto algum sinal de nervosismo provavelmente. Às vezes todo aquele cuidado tirava o moreno do sério - não era um cristalzinho frágil. Mas logo Martin abriu um sorriso radiante. "Eles estão esperando por nós dois, _cariño_. Vou avisar pra colocarem mais dois pratos na mesa do jantar."  


	4. Chapter 4

A estação em Barcelona estava cheia, e Vadão puxou as malas um pouco mais perto de si, instintivamente. Martin estava ocupado com o celular, falando com o pai.

“Eles estão aqui,  _ cariño _ , perto da saída” informou o loiro, voltando o olhar para o namorado. “Vamos encontrá-los?”

O moreno sorriu, nervosamente, e assentiu. Martin lhe deu um beijo terno, breve, pegou sua mala com uma mão e segurou a mão do namorado com a outra, despreocupadamente andando pela estação. Vadão apressou um pouco o passo para evitar que aquela tranquilidade toda atrapalhasse o fluxo de pessoas cansadas do longo dia de trabalho - um costume que, mesmo não precisando pegar o metrô paulista há anos, era difícil de perder. Olhava para todos os lados, tentando absorver ao máximo os arredores, as feições, os sons tão próprios daquele ambiente que era só mais um lugar de abraços e despedidas, como tantos outros. Estações de trem e aeroportos sempre o lembrariam de Martin e do início do relacionamento deles - quando tudo era longe e complicado, e qualquer forma ou oportunidade de estarem próximos era agarrada sem qualquer planejamento ou hesitação. 

Não devia ser surpresa que viajar com o namorado era muito melhor que viajar sem a companhia do loiro - mas seus sentimentos já não seguiam qualquer lógica ou bom senso há muito tempo. 

A voz suave do loiro o tirou de seus devaneios, para lembrá-lo do motivo de estarem ali. “Lá estão eles, amor.”

O casal Vélez conversava baixo entre si, sentados muito próximos em um dos elegantes bancos da estação. Camille os viu primeiro e cutucou o marido antes de acenar para eles, chamando-os para perto. 

Vadão observou, um tanto sem jeito, enquanto Martin se aproximou para abraçar a mãe, tentando evitar os pensamentos que insistiam que ele estava sobrando ali, naquele reencontro. A senhora loura e o filho tinham o mesmo sorriso aberto e alegre, e trocaram algumas palavras rápidas, sussurradas em voz baixa. O senhor de cabelos grisalhos e olhos verdes cobertos por óculos de aros grossos se aproximou de Martin e colocou a mão em seu ombro, trazendo a atenção para si. “Não seja mal educado,  _ gordito _ . Faça as apresentações.” 

O músico deu uma risada quase envergonhada pelo apelido, e chegou mais perto do namorado, segurando sua mão. “ _ Mamá _ ,  _ Papá _ , conheçam o amor da minha vida.”

O moreno sentiu o rosto queimar, tímido com a apresentação. “ _ Hola, yo soy Oswaldo _ ” arriscou, em espanhol, tentando soar totalmente confiante e seguro de si. Queria agradar, fazer os pais de Martin gostarem dele e que o aprovassem, de certa forma. 

A mulher loura se aproximou e abriu um sorriso, abraçando-o calorosamente. “ _ Hola, querido _ . Estávamos ansiosos em conhecê-lo”. 

 

...

 

O trajeto até a casa dos pais de Martin, sentado no banco de trás do carro, havia sido tranquilo, pontuado pelas perguntas corriqueiras sobre a viagem, se era sua primeira viagem à Europa, se estava gostando da Espanha. Vadão tentou imaginar como seria um encontro entre sua mãe, sempre falando animadamente sobre tudo, e o casal Vélez, que parecia não sentir a necessidade constante de afastar o silêncio e apenas parecia aproveitá-lo quando acontecia. Esses pensamentos o levaram a imaginar situações em que esse encontro pudesse acontecer, e sua mente imediatamente foi tomada por flashes de ternos, alianças e flores; o moreno sacudiu a cabeça, afastando essas imagens (que sem dúvida voltariam a atormentá-lo mais tarde). 

Martin e o pai logo estavam na cozinha, se ocupando com o jantar, conversando como se tivessem se encontrado na noite anterior, e não há mais de um ano. Era uma cena bonita, que quase distraiu Vadão de se encontrar de repente sozinho com a mãe do namorado, que o observava atentamente. 

“Aceita uma bebida, Oswaldo?” perguntou a mulher, servindo-se de uma das garrafas sobre um balcão.

“Não, obrigado” recusou, preferindo estar sóbrio para qualquer conversa que pudesse ter. “Vocês têm uma linda casa” comentou o dublê, tentando iniciar uma conversa.

“ _ Gracias _ , querido. Estamos aqui há quatro anos. Rafael queria ficar mais perto da praia. O  _ tonto _ . ‘Uma casa de praia, já está pensando em se aposentar,  _ patito _ ?’, foi o que eu disse. Ele só sorriu daquele jeito quieto dele e eu já comecei a me preparar para viver com o barulho do mar” riu Camille, mexendo o copo em suas mãos e sentando-se na poltrona a sua frente. “Então você é o rapaz que roubou o coração do meu filho” disse, sem rodeios. 

Vadão engoliu em seco, pego de surpresa. “Espero que sim. Seria bem chato chegar até aqui pra descobrir que somos apenas bons  _ hermanos _ .” 

A mulher riu. “Gosto de você”, revelou, piscando para ele. “Você parece ser um rapaz sério, mas não o suficiente para fugir das maluquices do Martin. Vocês ficam bem juntos”

“Deve ser a primeira vez que alguém me chamou de sério… em toda a minha vida, provavelmente” riu Vadão, desviando o olhar, sentindo o rosto esquentar. “Mas obrigado”. 

“Você tem os olhos de quem pensa demais sobre tudo,  _ hijo _ . Precisa se lembrar de relaxar” afirmou a senhora, fechando os olhos para apreciar mais um gole da bebida. 

“Vou tentar me lembrar disso” prometeu Vadão, sorrindo. 

Camille abriu os olhos e o estudou por alguns instantes. “Pegue esse porta-retratos na mesa ao seu lado, por favor”, pediu. 

O moreno esticou o braço e alcançou a moldura de madeira, que continha a foto de um Martin muito mais jovem, deitado num gramado ao lado de um cão preto e branco. Sentiu o peito se encher de ternura, instantaneamente, e não pôde conter o sorriso. “De quando é essa foto?” 

“Essa foto foi tirada no aniversário de 17 anos dele” respondeu a mãe, sentando-se ao lado do brasileiro no sofá. “Essa era Luna. Eu vivia pedindo para deixar ela no quintal, mas ele insistia que ela precisava dormir no quarto dele. Eventualmente eu só desisti.” 

Ela tomou o último gole em seu copo e continuou. “Ele pensa que não nos preocupamos com ele, talvez até duvide que o amamos. Rafael tinha certeza que ele ia se mudar para cá depois que terminasse o conservatório mas… Não aconteceu. Nem mesmo ficou os cinco anos. Na metade do curso estava com uma banda e de repente não passava duas semanas no mesmo lugar” Camille riu, olhando para o adolescente sorridente na foto. “Eu sempre o vi seguindo o próprio caminho. Nas primeiras semanas nos preocupávamos com tudo. Se estava se alimentando. Se estava bebendo. Se estava sendo um jovem irresponsável, apesar de essa ser a certeza. Mas no fundo sabíamos o filho que tínhamos. Ele não ligaria com frequência, ele não daria notícias, não daria satisfações. O que quisesse compartilhar, ele o faria livremente. O que ele achasse que não era da nossa conta, não seria da nossa conta. E eu não duvidava que tudo ficaria bem, mesmo que às vezes ficasse doente de preocupação.”

“Por ele ficar viajando muito?” perguntou Vadão.

“Por isso também. Mas acho que era um medo mais a ver com ter um filho e não poder estar perto. Não acompanhar seus momentos. Não ver a vida passar. Não ver ele encontrar o amor” ela então o olhou, e pegou sua mão. “Ele com certeza te ama muito. E você, Oswaldo? Você ama o meu filho?”

A mulher parecia calma, mas o dublê podia sentir o leve tremor em suas mãos. Aquilo era importante para ela, ele percebeu. “Eu o amo” disse, firme, sem hesitar. “Mais do que pensei ser possível”. 

Camille sorriu e apertou as mãos do rapaz. O olhar dela era tão cheio de alívio e felicidade que Vadão quase se sentiu culpado por ter, de alguma forma, sido parte do motivo de preocupações. “Obrigado por cuidar do meu Martin, querido. Sei que vocês serão muito felizes juntos.” 

“O que estão conversando aí?” perguntou o loiro, aparecendo na sala enquanto secava as mãos num guardanapo. 

“Sua mãe estava me contando da criança bagunceira que você era” disse Vadão “e eu contei sobre sua mania de deixar os sapatos espalhados pela casa”. 

“Que lindos” Martin revirou os olhos, cruzando os braços sobre o peito. “Pois este bagunceiro aqui veio dizer que o jantar está pronto. Venham falar de mim na minha presença, venham.”

“Já era hora” respondeu a mãe, levantando-se com o copo nas mãos e se dirigindo à cozinha. 

Vadão colocou o porta-retrato de volta na mesinha, sorrindo de volta para o jovem Martin na foto, pensando sobre a conversa que acabara de ter. Em todo o nervosismo que sentira até aquele momento. Na certeza que inundava seu coração e que o amor que declarou sentir era tão maior que aquelas poucas palavras ditas por ele. 

“Minha mãe te encheu de perguntas,  _ cariño _ ?” perguntou o loiro, envolvendo-o em um abraço por trás. 

“Sim. Quis saber quais minhas intenções com você e quando pretendo fazer de você um homem honrado” respondeu o moreno, tentando soar sério e falhando. 

“E o que você disse?” 

“Disse que vamos sair daqui amanhã cedo e procurar um cassino para casar.” 

Martin deu uma risada alta e o beijou, rapidamente. “Eu aceito.” 


End file.
